Wounded
by McRaider
Summary: Burt was angry, furious angry and for once it wasn't at anyone but the one person he loved more than anything in the world and maybe that's what made him so damn angry.


Wounded  
McRaider  
Summary: Burt was angry, furious angry and for once it wasn't at anyone but the one person he loved more than anything in the world and maybe that's what made him so damn angry.  
Author's Note: Based on Furt scene where Burt goes after Karofsky, whatever happened next. I needed to take a break from the editing of my Big Bang.  
Rated:PG for language.

Kurt and Finn could sense that the dance lesson was over, turning around they both followed Burt out of the school building. Finn felt nervous as they headed into the parking lot, it was very clear by Burt's shoulders that he was furious. Finn looked over at Kurt who appeared utterly unsure of what would occur next.

"Get in the car," Burt ordered, his voice was quiet, dangerously so. Kurt knew that tone and it terrified him to the very core of his body. His father would yell and scream at anyone, but when he was really upset, when something was really simmering he became very quiet and usually that anger was directed right at his son.

"Dad, I-"

Burt turned and faced Kurt, the identical eyes staring him down, "I said get in the car, now." It was an order, and Kurt could tell there was no refuting it.

"Yes sir," Kurt replied. Opening the door he got in the back seat, allowing Finn to take the front, though the other teen didn't look very excited about the position of shut gun. Kurt knew better than attempting to speak on the drive back to their house. So the drive became uncomfortably silent as Kurt considered everything that had just happened.

Burt sat up in the front seat furious. And that fury had shifted, the Karofsky kid had gotten his message, and Burt would make sure to speak with their principal about it tomorrow. But in the meanwhile now he had something different to contend with…a child who never told him a damn thing.

"Uh, Burt, I'm really sorry," Finn whispered.

Burt felt a small piece of his anger break as he glanced over at the teen. Finn had plenty on his plate, it wasn't fair of him to immediately blame the kid, he'd been too angry with his own teen to stop from lashing out. "I think it'd be best if we remained silent until we got home."

They arrived home only ten minutes later and Burt shut the car off, Carole's car was already in the driveway. Burt smiled slightly, he'd get to see that every day for the rest of his life. It thrilled him. He turned his thoughts back to the boys sitting in his car. "Kurt I think it'd be best if you went to your room for a little while."

"Dad please, I'm sorry—"

"I said go to your room, don't make me start repeating everything I say."

Kurt's head was down and he nodded, "I'm sorry, dad." He hurried out of the car and into the house.

Finn glanced from Burt to where Kurt had just entered the house. "You're not really angry at me are you?"

Burt sighed and closed his eyes, leaning back against the seat. "No."

"I'm sorry, Burt. I should've told you he was being harassed, I'll admit I knew nothing about the death threat…but I did know about the rest of it and I didn't step up to help."

Burt glanced over at his soon to be son. "Finn, as much as I would love to blame you for this, or anyone for that matter…it isn't your fault. As you can clearly tell, you know far more than I do, so why I expected him to tell you anything I don't know. I'm sorry I reacted that way. It's not your job to protect him. It's your job to be a teenager."

Finn nodded, "I get that I do. But he's going to be my brother soon, I should've at least stuck up for him. I'm sorry."

Burt accepted that, "You're a good kid, Finn. Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got to go figure out how to talk to my other son."

Finn smiled at the word other son. He watched Burt get out of the truck, before he too slid out and locked the door. Carole met them at the door face painted with concern. "Kurt just came in near tears, what's wrong, are you all right?"

Burt wrapped his arms around his fiancée and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "We need to talk."

"I'll be in my room," Finn explained as he headed up the stairs.

"What happened, Burt?" She couldn't help being concerned for all her boys now.

Burt sighed and withdrew from her touch, heading into the living room and sitting down on the couch. "Kurt has been going through more then he's been telling us."

"How so?" Carole took a seat beside him.

"A kid at school has been harassing and threatening to kill him."

Her eyes went wide, "Oh my god, why didn't he say anything?"

Burt tried to take a calming breath but it only made him more frustrated, "We're going to find out. Kurt! Get up here!"

"Burt, please try and stay calm. And please remember, he's been bullied enough."

Those words made Burt's heart clench. He nodded and waited until the basement door opened. He looked at his son, "Take a seat." Kurt did as told, but Burt noticed that the boy's face was red and eyes slightly swollen. It was clear he'd been crying and tried to hide it. "Kurt, how long has this been going on?"

"Which part?" Kurt mumbled.

Burt rose an eyebrow, "I'm sorry?"

"Uh…well…"

"Kurt," Burt scooted up on the edge of the couch and stared at his son. "How long have you been hiding this bullying? And I'm not just talkin' about the crap you deal with everyday that you hide from me, when did it get to death threats?" The last words was practically spat out.

"He didn't actually start threatening me like that until last week."

"And you waited a week to tell me about this, why?"

Kurt looked down at the floor. "YouweresickandIdidn'twanttostressyouout." It was a mouthful of mumbles.

"Kurt, you don't get to talk about fashion with me for three hours, and then suddenly clam up about this. So you want to run that by me one more time a little more clearly?"

Kurt took a deep breath, "You were sick and I didn't want to cause you undo stress."

Burt nodded, "I see." Burt stood up and away from his son for a moment, away from the couch.

Carole decided to speak briefly, "Kurt, I understand your need for privacy, but there is a difference between privacy and being foolishly silent."

Kurt didn't reply, but his eyes had grown bright again, as if he was holding back more tears. "I'm sorry."

"You keep saying that, but how do you think that makes me feel!" Burt snapped. Glaring at his son, "I'm the father here, Kurt! Or has that slipped your mind lately."

"That's not fair," Kurt whispered.

"Not fair!" Burt forced a laugh, "You think it's not fair that I throw that in your face. Tell me Kurt, is it fair that you come home smelling like trash but won't tell me why? You don't think I've noticed ice disappears in our freezer right after I've just refilled the trays but you won't tell me what bruises your tending to? You think that's fair?" Burt had snapped, he hated feeling this out of control, but suddenly images of his little boy on the ground bleeding to death filled his mind, images of his little six year old crying over a black eye someone had given him at recess. "How fair is it when I get a phone call that my teenage son is dead because some asshole knifed him in the fucking locker room!" He yelled.

Kurt went white, his whole body shaking, as tears began to course down his cheeks. Even Carole was silent, looking nervous. Carole had never truly seen him this angry, but Kurt had, only once. And that time had involved alcohol. His father was stone cold sober this time. "Dad," Kurt wished his voice didn't shake with that one single word.

"Burt maybe we should talk about this later," Carole spoke softly, realizing that Burt was very upset.

"No," He shouted, "I definitely think we need to talk about this now. Tell me Kurt, if you're mother was here would you be pulling this shit?"

Kurt opened his mouth but then shut it, "Dad, please stop."

"That's what you want isn't it? To keep this quiet, well you don't get that choice now. I get it, you're a private kid. But you're at fault a little here too. If someone threatens you with your life, you sure as hell don't keep it quiet!" Burt sighed and rubbed his hand over his face, his heart aching and not because of the heart attack.

"Please, Dad, calm down, your still sick."

"I'm still the father here, Kurt. I'm not sure when you started thinking that you had to protect me, but how do you think that makes me feel?" He softened at this point and stepped closer to his son. "How do you think it makes me feel as the dad, that you think I can't take care of you?"

"What are you talking about?" Kurt asked, his voice cracking in surprise, "You always take care of me."

"Do I? Because clearly you seem to think I'm incapable the way you constantly keep this shit to yourself. Kurt, when your mom died, I promised you I'd always be there for you. But I can't take care of you if you won't tell me about this stuff kid." He knelt down in front of the chair and took his son's hand. "Let me protect you when I can, Kurt. Because that's what the parent is supposed to do. I don't care if I'm sick, it's still my job to make sure you're okay."

"I'm really sorry," he replied, wiping his tears away.

"Kurt, why did he threaten you?" Carole inquired, "People don't usually just do that, there had to be a reason."

Kurt glanced at them, from his dad to Carole. "Uh…I…If I tell you, promise me you won't bring it up if you see Coach Sylvester when you go in to talk about this."

"Kurt, I can't—"

"Dad, please, because there's a reason he doesn't want anyone to know, and I can only assume it's because he doesn't have a father like you."

Kurt glanced over at Carole, then nodded slowly. "All right, but I still need you to be honest."

Kurt nodded slowly as his father took a seat back on the couch next to Carole. Kurt took a moment, before he stood and sat down between them, needing to feel protected. "I went to visit the Warblers, shortly after the whole Duet situation, you know that Blaine kid down in Columbus."

Burt nodded, remembering that conversation. "Okay."

"And he found out I was being bullied, so he told me to have courage and stick up for myself."

"I'm sensing, that Blaine doesn't know you've been threatened like this either?"

Kurt sighed and closed his eyes again, "No, no one knows and no one knows why, because there is a reason."

"I'm not liking the sound of this, kiddo."

"You're going to like it even less in a minute. So I uh…I stood up to Karofsky, he threw me into a locker and I got angry so I ran after him. I followed him into the locker room. And we argued."

"Please tell me he didn't touch you…" Burt had horrible images in his mind that someone had raped his child or something.

"We argued and…and he…" Kurt felt more tears spilling down his cheeks. "He kissed me."

Burt wrapped an arm around his son's shoulders and pressed a very gentle kiss to his son's temple. "I'm going to talk to Coach Sylvester tomorrow. I won't bring it up unless you want me to, but thank you for telling me."

Kurt nodded as he curled into his father's arms for a moment, taking comfort in the warmth and love his father was radiating. "I really am sorry, I should've told you."

"Shh," Burt replied holding his son for a few more moments. "It's okay kiddo. You're going to be safe, I promise you."

Carole reached out and gently pushed Kurt's bangs from his face, "There's more isn't there, honey?"

Burt was surprised when Kurt nodded. "I've never been kissed before that…not in a way that mattered," he cried softly, shoulders shaking as his parents held him. "I'm sorry it's so stupid, but it's s'posed to be sweet and beautiful. Not…"

"Kurt, buddy, I promise you that when you get your first real kiss, not what that kid did to you, but from someone who sees only you when he looks at you. That kiss will be everything you've hoped for. Until then, push what that kid did to you out of your mind to the best of your ability. Because you're right, that wasn't a kiss son. The real kisses are full of love and kindness, or desire."

Kurt nodded against his father's chest. The three sat there silently for several minutes while Burt held his boy, and Carole hugged them both. Knowing this is what would help Kurt heal. "I'm sorry I was so angry, son."

"You're an amazing dad." Kurt replied softly. "I didn't mean to imply anything other than that."

"I know, kid. It's been a rough year and I'm sorry that you've been stuck taking care of me lately." Burt pressed one last kiss to his son's hair. "But you are still me little boy and it's still my job to take care of you."

"I don't want to be scared anymore dad."

"No more, never again." Burt promised.

The End


End file.
